Uncovered
by whitereflection17
Summary: The Doctor never looks back, always afraid of seeing the people he cares for wither and die. But who says that's the case for Rose Tyler. After all impossible is just a word, and it never seems to mean what he thinks it means when it comes to her.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a random idea that popped into my head. I don't really have any real plan for this so I'm not sure how it will go or how far. I think it'll depend on how people respond. So let me know? anyways I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Doctor Who.

The days of running for their lives really were just the days in between for the Doctor and Rose. And as much as Rose loved the days of relaxing and exploring new places and things, she loved the running and the rush of adrenaline that running for her life brought her. After all it's not like she would die or be permanently crippled on any of their adventures. No matter what the Doctor thought.

On this particular day Rose was curled up in the library with a book and some tea while the Doctor tinkered with the TARDIS. Her thoughts drifted and her focus was miles away from the book on her lap. With Mickey now traveling with them things were different, it was like there was a endless chasm between her and the Doctor. Logically, Rose knew there was so much more to the Doctor than he let on, but she had thought that she at least knew the important bits. That she was trusted and not just a new "assistant", one in a long line to boot.

But then it's not like she could complain though, he didn't really know her story either.

"You're being over dramatic, kit. You're both liars deal with it." Said a voice in her head.

She became thoughtful at that comment. It was true. What right did she have to expect or demand things of the Doctor when she couldn't be honest with him?

"Do you think I should tell him?" She asked the voice in her head.

"I could care less what you do. After centuries of life like this it's not like it will help you with what I think." Was her reply.

Admittedly, that was not at all helpful. Would admitting to the Doctor her own secrets close the rift that was growing between them? Rose wasn't sure. But it couldn't hurt. Could it? It had been a long time since people outside her family knew her story; Jackie knew, but Mickey didn't.

She looked down at the book in her lap, coming to a decision. She loved the Doctor, she had no reason to lie to herself, but she didn't want to be rejected. And maybe, just maybe, he would see how similar they really were. That they didn't have to be lonely for the rest of their lives. Because she made a promise of forever to him, and she never went back on her word. Especially if it was a promise of a lifetime.

"Tomorrow." She said. "I'll tell him tomorrow. Kurama, I think I'll need your help with this. Please."

There was a moment of silence. Rose shifted uneasily at the silence, before Kurama responded.

"Kit, I'll be here if you need me."

She sighed in relief, glad she didn't have to do it alone.

"Not like I can go anywhere anyways brat." Was the snarky after thought that just had to be thrown in there.

"Oi!" Her indignant response brought out a chuckle of amusement.

She sighed and let out a puff of air. Glancing down at the book in her lap once more and figuring that she wouldn't get any real reading done, shut the book and put it to the side. Thinking of how best the explain who and what she was to the Doctor and hoping that he wouldn't leave her. If there was anyone in the universe that could understand, even a little, would be him. She just prayed that it wouldn't scare him off.

After all telling a 900 year old alien, that you're in love with, that you're a 500 something year old ex-ninja from a parallel universe with a demon sealed in you is a bit odd, even for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly, if there was one thing Rose Tyler was used to in life, her very long life to boot, was being disregarded and left behind. In the beginning it was very much intentional by the people of Konoha, but in time it just seemed like a habit that was never broken. Even by her friends. That said, it didn't stop the feeling of rejection that stung her when the Doctor crashed through the time window to save Madame de Pompadour.

During the five and a half hour wait she felt more and more defeated. Mickey's smug 'I told you so' looks didn't help much, even if he didn't say it out loud. And for all her confidence in the Doctor she had, doubt still found it's way into her thoughts. What if she was mistaken about his feelings for her? Ever since Sarah Jane he'd been pulling back from her more and more.

No, that wasn't true. He had been pulling back from her ever since his regeneration. Leaving her behind at the hospital on New Earth and again with the werewolf when they met Queen Victoria. She felt so defeated and it was times like these that she missed he first Doctor, the one she first promised forever to. Because at least he had never left her behind like this new Doctor was prone to do.

With all the doubts swarming in her mind, she began to wonder if telling the Doctor her secret was something she should even consider anymore.

"Kurama, what should I do?" She couldn't help but voice her question out loud. Not worried or caring if anyone heard her. Mickey was off wondering the TARDIS and the Doctor was tinkering. She'd like to think that the TARDIS wouldn't hint at anything to the Doctor, but at this point what did she know anymore.

A warm feeling of reassurance washed over her as she thought that, calming her. Glad that the TARDIS was on her side on this she slumped over slightly in relief.

"Kit, I doubt he would fall in love with the courtesan in a matter of a few hours."

"But he was so happy..." She wrapped her arms around herself and if to ward off her feelings of inadequacy. Old insecurities that never seemed to go away crept up on her, memories of neglect and knowing that no matter what she did, it would never be enough to gain the recognition that she had craved.

"You should talk him, but the pair of you are too stubborn to actually sit down and do that." The TARDIS hummed in agreement.

As much as Rose wanted to rebook the fact, she knew he was probably right. As Naruto she had never had anyone to talk to growing up, and by the time anyone had come around to acknowledging her it was too late. A lifetime of isolation had built up defenses that almost no one had been able to pierce. It wasn't intentional, it was just how things had turned out. Not many if any of her precious people had been able to bypass her defenses.

With a sudden jerk Rose pulled herself out of her depressing thoughts. Now wasn't the time to reminisce about life as Naruto, or any past identity she had. She was Rose Tyler now, and while her past made her who she was, she wasn't going let that dictate her way of life now. She may not have her A-levels but she was clever and she had more to offer than any pre-revolutionary French courtesan had to offer. It was time to step up her game, time to start using her skills again if she was going to tell the Doctor her story.

With that in mind she was determined to step up her game. It was time to start train again, just running wasn't going to cut it anymore, it was time to start using her skills again. Not that she never used them, though nothing drastic like a rasengan, she still used her basic skills and things like kage bunshin on occasion. If she was truly honest with herself she had let herself go with such peaceful times.

She figured if she was going to talk to the Doctor she was going to have to show him proof, proof that didn't come from peeking into her mind. Because as much as she trusted the Doctor, although less than five and a half hours ago, she just wasn't ready for him to know about Kurama.

Eyes filled with determination and confidence in her step, Rose Tyler set out into the TARDIS. Ready to start her training with the single mindedness that earned her the respect of her home village.


End file.
